Robin's Sandwich Suspender Striptease
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Robin performs an act of sandwichication upon himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Robin's Sandwich Suspender Striptease**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

"I've done it! The ultimate sandwich!" Robin declared, holding a sandwich. "For enjoying in more ways than eating!" Robin stated as he then proceeded to put the sandwich somewhere pleasing, before Silky jumped out of nowhere and gulped it down in one bite, burping loudly afterwards.

Robin stood there, being frozen, right before screaming no loud enough for the word "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" to be seen spiraling above the tower.

"Dude, it's just a sandwich." Beast Boy stated, the other three Titans standing with him.

"No! You don't understand! That wasn't just any sandwich! It was the sandwich that was gonna please me to points that you wouldn't understand! It was going to allow me to feel something that no other sandwich could ever allow!" Robin remarked, overreacting as usual.

"Actually, I think I know." Raven remarked, having her usual unamused expression.

"Now without that sandwich, I'm going to go into complete loneliness! I need that sandwich to be high!"

"How is a sandwich that you need going to make you at the high?" Starfire asked.

"I need to make a new sandwich exactly like that one!" Robin stated, gathering ingredients and bread to make a new sandwich. "No, no! This sandwich isn't exactly like the one I made!"

"Dude, a sandwich is a sandwich, isn't it?" Cyborg asked.

"No! No it's not! No two sandwiches are the same! Now I'll never make one exactly like that one! I gotta get that sandwich back!" Robin yelled, grabbing Silky by the stomach and squeezing, trying to make Silky barf it up. "Come on, sandwich! Sandwich!"

Before long, Robin was rubbing Silky up against his crotch, trying to get the pleasing essence of his sexy sandwich from inside Silky.

"I think Robin has gone to that which is losing it all the way." Starfire stated.

"Typical." Raven added as Robin continue to sexualize Silky's stomached sandwich, before Silky threw up all over him, with Robin rubbing the sandwich essence all over himself, feeling arousal versus feeling disgust from the sandwich vomit.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin took a bite out of the nineteenth sandwich he made that day, groaning loudly as he tossed it aside. "No no no! It's all wrong!"

"Your whole life is wrong." Raven muttered while meditating next to him, annoyed as usual.

"I can't recreate the sandwich that will help to pleasure me!" Robin yelled, feeling frustrated as he grabbed random sandwich ingredients, trying again for the 20th time.

"Hey Cy, you think it'd be pointless to be the voice of reason given the redundancy and wasted energy of his situation?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"Given what a bad leader he is, I'd say so." Cyborg agreed.

Robin took a bite our his sandwich, screaming in frustration as he threw the sandwich over Raven's head, with it landing in Starfire's mouth just as she was about to speak, swallowing it and belching loudly as she rubbed her stomach, enjoying it.

"Mmm, that was the tasty! Enough to give me the pleasure and the goodness!" Starfire stated.

"No! No! NOOOOO!" Robin screamed, his loud, long no spiraling above the tower.

Starfire's nine stomachs growled loudly as she placed her hands on her tummy. "It seems I forgot, I have the metabolism that is fast."

Starfire farted loudly, her gas blasting one of the sandwiches that Robin made, before Robin tripped on it and it flew in the air, much to Starfire's surprise as she covered her mouth while the sandwich landed in Robin's mouth, prompting him to chew and swallow it.

Then, the entire background around Robin deteriorated as Robin floated up, the sandwich taking him into a trance as he floated across a sky filled with slices of bread, bacon, lettuce, tomatoes, and other sandwich ingredients, before a super sized version of the perfect sexy sandwich appeared in front of him as he gawked at it.

"It's...beautiful." Robin muttered, feeling a tingling sensation in his crotch as the sandwich began speaking.

"Yes. I will make you happy. Let me take you for a mental ride." the perfect sexy sandwich stated, sounding similar to the spirit of the couch.

"Yes! Please! I want it!" Robin hollered, shaking his fists vigorously as he allowed the super sized sandwich to place his crotch between its bread slices.

Meanwhile in actuality, the other Titans watched as Robin rubbed his crotch between the sandwich bread slices, all four of them being creeped out.

"Aw man, that is just nasty!" Cyborg remarked.

"I concur, dude." Beast Boy added.

"Was it something that was the result of the outburst from the hole of my butt?" Starfire asked, feeling another deep pitched poot lifting her dress.

"Ew." Raven groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

The other Teen Titans watched Robin rubbing himself with his sandwich, all of them mildly disturbed that their leader has resorted to such. But it is just another typical day in the Titan Tower when **_Teen Titans Go!_**

"Shouldn't we do something?" Raven stated.

"Let me get this straight, you just farted on his sandwich, and now he likes it?" Beast Bot asked Starfire.

"I did not mean it! I am just the very gassy from time to time." Starfire stated, farting loudly as her skirt was lifted from her brassy gas blast.

"What are we gonna do about Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Let me handle this." Raven stated, turning around and farting a brassy poot of her own at Robin's sandwich, which caused Robin to scream loudly.

 **"AAAHHHHH! THE PAIN!"** Robin screamed as he felt that the sandwich was hurting him.

"That sounds much better." Raven smiled at the reader.


End file.
